Mario and Sonic's Universe Switch
by andrew97
Summary: Bowser and Eggman are tired of Mario and Sonic, so they decide to take them to each other's universe. In order to get back home Mario has to find two of chaos emeralds and Sonic must find two of the star spirits. Rated K plus just incase. Pease review!
1. Chapter 1: The Switch

Summary: Bowser and Eggman are sick and tired of Mario and Sonic, so they decide to take them to each other's universe. But chaos rolls when Mario and Sonic are harder to beat. But soon they team up and plan to destroy both there universes.

One day in the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser was launching another attack on the it. Mario was on it.

"Ah Mario! You are just in time to see me destroy the Mushroom Kingdom and turn into my own land, with the princess by my side! Bwa! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"Never in a million years, Bowser!" said Mario. He jumped on Bowser's head and did the spin attack that he got from Luma. His Koopa Clown Car crashed and he went down shouting, "!"

Bowser crashed to his castle. "Ba!" he said, "I am so sick and tired of losing all the time! I want Mario out of this world, NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"You can do that if you wanted to," Kamek suddenly went in. "I can use my magic to transport him to another universe."

"Kamek!! How dare you interrupt while I am talking!" shouted Bowser that was so loud that it blew Kamek off his broomstick.

"Sorry, lord Bowser, but I wanted to tell you that you could get Mario out of this universe," said Kamek.

"Kamek! That's brilliant! If Mario's out of this world, I will rule the Mushroom Kingdom, no, the world!!!! Bwa! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

So Kamek reached for his magic wand, he waved it, and the red and blue waves emerged from it and went to get Mario.

"Thank you, Mario," said Princess Peach.

"Any time, Princess," Mario replied.

Peach was about to kiss him but suddenly a blue light surrounded Mario. It got brighter and brighter as the energy came. It got so bright that he could not be seen. Then, all of a sudden, Mario zoomed off in the ball of light.

Sonic was zooming around Mobius but suddenly he was stopped by Eggman in a huge robot.

"Now I've got you Sonic, Eh, He! He! He! He!"

"Actually, I got you, Eggman!" said Sonic. He zoomed arounded the robot's feet. Then he jumped and started kicking the legs. After many kicks on each leg, the robot colapsed. "Sorry, Egghead! But I got to go!"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! I hate that hedgehog!" shouted Eggaman. "I am so tired of Sonic ruining all my plans!!! I am tired of him! I am taking him out of this world."

So Eggman went back to his lair and started making a ball about the size of the Sonic and powered it up. Then it zoomed off to catch Sonic.

The silver ball approached Sonic and was right next to him. Sonic sighed with boredom.

"Oh, what is this thing?" Sonic said to the ball, "Another trap that Eggman made just so he could catch me? Oh, how pathetic!" Suddenly arms came out of the metal ball. It grabbed him and took him inside. Then, as fast as the speed of light, it zoomed out of Mobius.

A/N: Yeah sorry its so short. There will be more soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Mario Meets Miles

**Chapter 2**

**Mario Meets Miles**

The light ball dropped into the real Earth's atmosphere. It fell like a meteor. It almost hit the ground but it had already lost all it's energy. It crashed into a familiar fox's workshop. The ball of light had started a small fire at the fox's workshop.

Tails was tinkering with the Tornado 2 outside his workshop but suddenly he was suprised to soon realize that his workshop was burning. Tails screamed at his blazing building and doing nothing but scurrying to the water pump (A/N: If you played Sonic Adventure, you may have noticed a water pump on his workshop. This is the one I'm talking about.) with a bucket. He scooped some of the water from the pump and splashed on the burning spots.

After the fire was completely extinguished, Tails checked to see if everything inside was okay. He looked inside to see the unconsious mustachioed man in red. Tails screamed once more in fear to see Mario looking rather dead on Tails's floor. Tails wasn't really scared of Mario being in his workshop, he was scared if he was dead. Tails slowly went down to Mario to check if he was breathing. He was breathing fine. Tails went to the water pump and with a bucket and splashed some water on Mario's face to see if it would wake him up. It did, and Mario examined his surroundings.

"What? Where am I?" said Mario.

"You're on Earth, Mister." Tails answered.

"Huh? Who said-a-that?" Mario's heart jumped.

"I did!" said Tails. "I'm right here!"

Mario turned his head. His heart jumped once more to see the dual-tailed yellow fox. "Who are-a-you?" he said. He finally got up to his feet.

"I'm Miles Prower, but my friends call me Tails. Who are you?" Tails asked to Mario.

"I'm-a-Mario," the mustachioed man answered.

"It's nice to meet you, Mario. But, what are you doing in my workshop?" asked Tails.

"You know what? I really don't-a-know. I had just rescued a princess, and while she thanked me, I just found my self-a-in here."

"That's a pretty intresting story. Maybe I can help you," Tails said.

"Oh, thank you, Tails!" They both shoke hands.

**END OF CHAPTER**


End file.
